


The Idea

by shes_a_badkid



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_a_badkid/pseuds/shes_a_badkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse plants an idea into Finn's head</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idea

Finn thought it was a little weird, but he couldn’t get the idea out of his head.

Jesse had come up to him not long after school got out for the summer and suggested it. He said Rachel would love it, said it would be amazing and maybe even bring the two closer together. At first the idea kind of freaked him out. A threesome with another dude? No way! Plus he and Rachel had only had sex a few times. But, the idea was there and wouldn’t stop bothering him, always in the back of his mind. He eventually brought it up to Rachel to see what her reaction would be and now here they were a week later: Finn, Rachel, and Jesse in Rachel’s room.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, no one really wanting to make the first move. Finally Jesse looked to Finn to confirm that he was allowed to touch Rachel. After Finn’s nod of approval Jesse moved towards the small brunette.

Rachel was a little hesitant when Jesse started to kiss her; she looked at Finn wondering if he would suddenly panic, but the look in his eyes told her it was okay. Rachel started to kiss back ferociously. Jesse’s hands moved from her neck slowly down her body, one of them slipping under her shirt and started to drag the material up. Rachel broke the kiss to stop him, but he started sucking on a pressure point on her neck and she forgot what she was about to do.

Finn watched the scene, surprised when he felt no jealousy. He was just amazed and becoming more and more turned on by the noises Rachel kept making.

Jesse moved Rachel to the bed, not once breaking from her neck until she was laying down.

“I always kind of thought you would be into something like this Rachel. Wanting me and Finn. I bet you wanted this when we were dating too. Wanting us both, not having to choose.” Jesse said moving his hand to her thigh, slowly creeping it under her skirt, giving her open mouth kisses to her neck in between words.

Rachel just moaned in response to Jesse, bucking her hips a little as his fingers ghosted over her panties. Finn watched, wondering how he never noticed how beautiful Rachel was in these moments.

Jesse removed his hand from her skirt and ripped off her shirt to reveal a black lacy bra. He took in the picture for a moment before kissing his way down her body. “I bet you are thinking of all the things me and Finn could do to you, together. Maybe I’ll fuck you as you suck Finn off. Or we both fuck you together or even one at a time, never letting you rest. Fucking you so hard you’ll walk funny for a week. Or maybe you are thinking of me and Finn together. You watching as I suck your boyfriends cock. I bet that’s what you want to see, Finn coming apart just because of my mouth.”

Both Rachel and Finn moaned at the thought of Jesse sucking Finn off. Finn palming himself through his jeans, his erection so hard it was almost painful.

Jesse slipped both if his hands under Rachel’s skirt and quickly pulled her panties off, before taking off his own shirt and moving towards Finn, pulling him towards the bed and taking the other boys shirt off in one motion.

“Don’t you want to join us?” Jesse teased. Finn nodded with wide eyes.

Rachel looked at the two boys standing beside her bed just in time to see Jesse lean in and kiss Finn. They fought for dominance, biting and licking. Tongues intertwining, teeth scraping lips. They broke apart and stared at each other for a moment before leaning back into another forceful kiss, working at each others pants.

Rachel just watched the two boys, her hand moving to touch herself without even realizing it. She stuck her finger inside herself, not once taking her sight off of the two boys as she fucked herself. Jesse broke the kiss finally noticing Rachel fingering herself.

“No you don’t Rachel. You don’t get to touch yourself. That is our job.”

The now boxer-clad boys joined her on the bed. Finn, moving to sit behind Rachel, and Jesse moving back to his previous position between her legs. Finn slid his hands under her bra, before just tossing the offending item out of the way. He groped her breasts before leaning over and taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Jesse watched the two, the pads of his fingers slowly rubbed over Rachel’s clit. The moans Rachel made were dirtier than any of the moans in the porn’s Finn had seen.

Finn looked up to see Jesse lower himself to go down on Rachel. Finn reached forward to pull Rachel’s skirt up so he could see as Jesse started to suck on Rachel’s clit not once taking his eyes off of Finn. Rachel bucked once before Finn held her hips down, not wanted his view obscured. Jesse stuck his tongue in her. He slowly moved it in at first before he started to fuck her with his tongue. Rachel squirmed under Finn’s hands, Finn himself trying desperately not to come at the sight of Jesse staring at him, eating Rachel out. Finn moved one of his hands from her hips and moved Jesse’s head for a moment as he pushed his finger into her. Jesse watched Finn’s finger moving in and out before pushing his own finger into Rachel. Rachel moved her hips, pushing herself further onto their fingers. Jesse began to nip at her thighs and hips, never once losing the rhythm he built with Finn. Finn was grinding against Rachel, needing some pressure on his aching cock. It didn’t take long for the two to make Rachel come.

Jesse got off the bed, only to return with one of Rachel’s scarves. He tied Rachel to one side of her headboard.

“Now Rachel, I want you to watch this. Don’t you dare look away.” Rachel just nodded, unable to speak through her heavy pants.

Jesse pulled Finn towards him and removed the boy’s boxers. Finn watched as Jesse lowered himself, becoming level with his cock. His tongue slid from the base to the tip before he leisurely licked the precome off of the head and watched Finn’s head roll back. He quickly removed his own boxers before laying on the bed next to Rachel. Finn looked at him, confused for a moment, not sure what to do next until Jesse raised his eyebrow and looked at Finn’s cock.

Finn got the idea and straddled his chest. He moved himself over Jesse’s mouth and the boy took him completely in one go. Finn only needed the moan from the other boy as encouragement to fuck his mouth. He held onto the headboard so he could somewhat control himself. Jesse stroking himself along with Finn’s thrusts into his mouth.

Rachel watched and writhed against her bond, wanting desperately to touch herself.

Jesse could tell Finn was about to come, but halted his movements, not wanting that to happen just yet.

He moved the taller boy off of him telling him to hold on for a moment. Jesse moved once again from the bed, this time returning with two condoms and a bottle of lube.

Finn looked at the lube, not knowing why they needed it.

“You are going to need to prep me.” Jesse said, still getting a blank look in return. Jesse became impatient. “You are going to fuck me while I fuck Rachel. Now, prep me because I won’t be able to take that without it.” He said nodding to Finn’s cock.

Seeing the still blank look on Finn’s face Jesse grabbed the other boy’s hand.

“Rachel, suck.”

Rachel sucked two of Finn’s fingers like her life depended on it. Swirling her tongue expertly around them.

It clicked after a second of Rachel sucking his fingers. Finn never thought that he would ever let this happen; he never thought he would be getting ready to fuck a guy, but the weird part for him was that he didn’t mind that he going to, he wasn’t even remotely close to freaking out, if anything his dick became harder at the thought of dominating Jesse.

Once his fingers were nice and wet he lifted Jesse’s leg to get better access. Rachel watched as her boyfriend pushed his pointer finger into Jesse all the way to the knuckle before pulling it out almost entirely and shoving it in again. Rachel was completely enraptured as Finn stretched out Jesse. He pulled his finger out completely before pushing two fingers into the older boy. He bent, twisted, and scissored his fingers a few times before pulling out again. He leaned over Jesse and shoved his third finger into his mouth without warning. Jesse sucked the finger, coating it with saliva like Rachel had done for the other two. Finn shoved the three fingers into Jesse barely giving him a second to adjust before moving. He brushed past something that made Jesse groan and began to fuck himself on Finn’s fingers. Rachel didn’t think she had ever been or could ever be this turned on. She desperately wanted one of them in her and soon got her wish as Finn pulled out of Jesse. Finn ripped open one of the condoms and rolled it onto Jesse, before putting the other one on himself. Jesse pulled Finn in for another rough kiss as he stroked him, coating him with the lube.

Jesse moved away from Finn and positioned himself above Rachel, her hands still tied to her headboard and her skirt draped over her stomach. Finn watched as Jesse thrust into Rachel three times before he halted Jesse’s motions and thrust himself into the other boy.

It took a few moments before they reached a steady movement of push and pull. Finn was amazed at how tight Jesse was. He was even tighter than Rachel. Their moans seemed to echo off the walls. Nobody lasted long, coming one right after the other. Finn pulled out of Jesse and rolled to the side, his breathing uneven. Jesse untied Rachel before he removed himself from her and fell between the two.

The three laid there panting. They looked at each other coming to a silent agreement to make that a repeat performance.


End file.
